


Happenstances

by Theresalynnee



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresalynnee/pseuds/Theresalynnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt meets a girl at Comic Con and this is their story. Matt/OFC-Amelia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Me

You know those days when you are sitting in your room wishing you knew someone? Today is one of those days for me. If you had a chance to branch yourself out and get to know someone you admired would you take the chance or shy from it? I'm going to Comic Con this weekend with my best friend Kaylah. I've known her since my first year in college. While she studies business I'm an education major. It's all a bit crazy in our apartment – which is located in Florida. So yes, we have driven the 2,300 and something or other miles to get here. Why would someone do that, you ask? Matt Smith of course! I may very well be a gigantic Doctor Who film, but I have seen most all of Matt's other screen appearances. He's lovely. I'm not going into this hoping to meet him (that's a gigantic lie), but I am going into this hoping to see every panel he is in. My friend is excited for the three dances over the days. I guess I could get excited for the human chess match as well, but really…it's Matt. It always has been. I mean he's a Scorpio and I'm a Pisces – what could possibly go wrong?

"AMELIA! Hurry up! You're going to miss your husband's panel. Quit sitting and thinking," my best friend screamed at me. She's an Aries, fitting because it almost rhymes with scary. She has a very…bold personality to put it lightly.

"I'm coming. I'm already dressed. No reason to get your britches in a twist," I replied standing up and stretching. My tummy was swirling at the fact that I was soon to be able to listen to Matt Smith talk, in person and for a whole hour. What in the world did I ever do to deserve this? And how can I make sure it happens every year?

We popped outside and began walking from the hotel to the convention center, amusement playing on our faces.


	2. Phantom

"Hurry! We are two hours early! I want to get a good seat!" I exclaimed to Kaylah. I ran into the convention and immediately found the door that would soon hold all my hopes and dreams. There were only about twenty people in line ahead of us and I sat at the very end.

Finally catching up Kaylah stood in front of me, "are we seriously waiting in line for this? I mean I like Doctor Who and all, but as the British would say bliiiiiimey."

"Oh don't even start complaining. You can go off if you'd like. I'm plopping my behind right here! I have snacks and Fifty Shades. I'm perfect," I smiled up at her. She rolled her eyes and muttered a later. I settled back against the wall and began reading, ever so curious about the hype of this novel.

About an hour and a half and what looked like 150+ people later I called Kaylah. "Hurry back up. We are getting ready to go in."

"Be right there geek!" She laughed out and I could see her hug a very cute guy as she meandered towards the line. Just as she reached me the doors opened and people hooted and hollered. I could even see her face break into an enormous grin. "Okay, now I'm excited!"

We both bounced on the balls of our feet until we found a spot right in the second row. I squinted through my glasses and saw that we were right in front of Matt and Karen's tags: Brilliant! I took out my camera and zoomed on their seats. Then, my world came crashing down. STEVEN FRIKKIN MOFFAT…on stage…in front of me…

"Kaylah I think I'm hyperventilating…I need a paper bag. Holy shit…" I said as she squeezed my hand.

"Well hello Doctor Who fans! Pleasantly surprised…holy hell there are a lot of you this year! You're like rabbits! Matt and Karen will be out soon. Matt has just managed to break another sonic and Karen is busy being in tears laughing at him," he replied walking across the stage. He sat beside two other people I learned were the writers of the show.

One of the men began to laugh and admitted into the microphone that Matt was the clumsiest person he knew, and then flashes erupted towards the right-hand of the stage. Karen Gillan was walking out onto the stage all legs and red hair! I snapped a shot of her waving as she sat down. "Matt's busy being a baby giraffe back there. His limbs aren't quite up to par. You have to give him a few moments," she said into the microphone making Steven and the writers erupt into laughter.

Just as soon as the laughter started it subsided. Everyone heard a loud sound that sounded strangely like a screwdriver amplified. "Oi! Smith, stop the theatrics!" Karen muttered rolling her eyes. Oh hell they are too life-like…

"Anything for you Gillan," an all too familiar voice stated. Matt bloody Smith walked out onstage and waved with his stupid giraffe arms. How does he actually exist?

Plopping down into his seat next to Karen he turned to her and said, "I'll get Kingston on you later if you don't stop pestering me…"

"See everyone, he's really just a big baby," Moffat said. Matt pouted and thus the panel began. They threw insults back and forth at one another and Matt laughed off any awkward questions.

"Ask him your question," Kaylah muttered into my ear. I replied by giving her an incredulous look. "Fine, I will."

"All right! Gosh, I'll do it," I said slowly raising my hand.

"Ooo! Another question. You guys are full of them today! I love it. What's your name darling?" Matt bloody freaking Smith asked pointing to me.

"I'm…oh this is embarrassing. I'm Amelia, like really Amelia," I awkwardly admitted.

"Fairytale," he smiled out. "What's on your mind then?"

"I've been wondering this forever, and forgive me everyone because this isn't particularly a Doctor Who question…but what is the most interesting place you have ever filmed on Who or anything else?" I asked finally raising my eyes to look at him. I had been playing with my hands.

He regarded me with a curious gaze – as if it was strange I was asking about something that seemed so personal. He cocked his head to the side before giving a smile, running his hand through his hair and then leaning forward to answer, "I'll have to go with Northern Ireland for my film about Christopher Isherwood. It was very lush, the whole place just bristling with contented peace. Loved it!"

I giggled a little bit and nodded at him. I had my answer and goodness if it did appease me.

The rest of the panel was rather uneventful, though at one point he did pull out his sonic and he went all Doctor on everything. There is definitely a bit of Matt Smith in the Doctor…

After being completely fascinated by him the panelists told us it was time to wrap-up. Now I don't know if it was my imagination, but Matt kept staring at me. It was almost as if he was giving me an intrigued look. I dismissed the thought as they stood up and said thank you. He wrapped his arm around Karen and flitted off stage.

"Well," Kaylah began elbowing me in the rib. "You got your answer, what do you think of it?"

"I think I've officially fallen in love with him," I replied with a hopeless face. She laughed and we turned to go grab a bite to eat.

She went to a few more panels and I ran around taking pictures of everyone. I ended up finishing my book and decided I'd have to bring two with me the next time. As seven rolled around we headed back to the hotel to change for the Masquerade. The whole time we changed we talked about the idea of finding some incredibly charming man who would whisk us away after the dance, we erupted into giggles as we reached the center again.

My dress was a light blue bubble dress with sequins at the top and thin shoulder straps. I had flats on because if not I'd end up on my face, and we still had a rave to attend! The mask I had on was lace with blue and silver and my hair was twisted in a bun I didn't understand and only Kaylah could replicate. Her blonde hair cascaded around her face in a million different curls. She was wearing a strapless silver dress with a green mask and green heels. We both looked ravishing and delicate all at once.

A lot of people took pictures of us, due to our masks, as we got upstairs to the giant ballroom. We walked into a massive room filled with a million bleachers and a large dance floor in the middle. A carpet was spread on the ground, and we would later learn that it was for the purpose of sitting and watching the play.

They did the Masquerade in a very interesting way. First we watched a little of the play and we were released to dance. That happened five or six times. The play was amazing and Kaylah fell in love with the King. I think he even danced with her at one point because the cast was allowed on the floor, but had to stay in character.

I danced a few times with Kay, but mostly watched the scenes unfolding in front of me. I was completely enamored by the lighting at the last dance interlude and jumped a bit when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to the person with a stunned face and nearly fell turning. Strong arms wrapped around me and I looked up into the green eyes behind a deep blue mask. "Dance with me?"

"I…Mhm, a mister mysterious at a Masquerade. Very charming," I said to him righting myself. He moved his hands to allow me to smooth down my dress, but then his arms were back around me.

"Come," he implored with a voice that sounded strangely familiar. And I did just that. I don't know who the masked Phantom was, but I thanked whoever had taught him to dance. He twirled me around and made me seem as though I wasn't the clumsiest being, apart from Smith, on the face of the planet. I may not have giraffe limbs, but I certainly had two left feet. There was something comforting about his embrace and as the song ended he whispered, "Room 427," into my ear.

"Am I to come there?"

"If you'd like to figure out who I am, yes. I promise I won't hurt you. We can exchange names. I'm intrigued by you," he replied kissing my hand. And with a little bow to me, a curtsey back to him and an evening from him he walked off.

If Kaylah had not shown up two seconds later I think I might have feinted. "Who was that catch?"

"I have no idea, but he wants to exchange names because he's intrigued by me," I replied in a dreamy voice…

I vaguely remember Kaylah saying bye to the King and muttering that his name was Trevor. He was going to meet her for the rave.

I only snapped out of my bubble when we got to the hotel room. "Kay, I can't do this! What if he's a total creep?" I asked pacing the room.

"Calm down Amelia," she said placing her hands on my shoulders. She took deep breaths and I mirrored her for a few seconds before we both erupted into laughter; collapsing onto the bed.

"I didn't expect we would find suitors at this thing! It's supposed to be a bunch of nerds, not super charming sexy guys trying to woo us!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to jam out with Trev at this rave!" She replied enthusiastically. She had changed into a pair of pink leggings, pink shorts and a fishnet shirt with only a bra under. She was so much more daring than I, but she looked classy doing so.

"Are you going to go?" She asked turning to me.

"I don't know what Phantom is going to want…" I trailed off. "I'll text you though."

"Okay, just…please be careful," she said giving me a fond look. I promised her I would and she was off to find Trevor. I got dressed in clothes that would be acceptable for a rave, but also for just hanging out. I had dark jean shorts on, black spider web fishnets and my Doctor Who shirt on – easy enough. I applied a little make-up and popped my contacts in after I pulled my hair up, letting my bangs fall. I deemed myself presentable and stalked off to find the phantom.

A/N: So who is the Phantom? Heh! Hope you all enjoy! Happy reading (:


	3. Room 427

After a lot of grumbling with myself I finally mustered up the courage to begin walking towards the destined hotel room. As I reached it the numbers seemed abnormally large stark against the white of the door. Here goes nothing, my inner conscience said warily. I knocked on the door and waited about five seconds before I heard someone yell, "You all are deaf! There was a knock," and then the door opened.

"Hello Amelia!" Replied the man in the door who looked strangely like Matt Smith…a LOT like him…am I hyperventilating?

"I um…hi, I…looking for…I think I'm at the wrong room," I said in a voice that resembled a question. What is happening...

"Oi Smith, let her in before she faints!" Yelled a Scottish voice.

"Oh I'm really confused," I replied. I felt hands on my back leading me into the room. My body was telling me to run before I made a complete asshat out of myself, but something was stopping me. Oh, MATT SMITH'S HAND ON MY LOWER BACK.

My knees hit the back of the couch and I sat, lifting my hand from my face. That was a mistake because three more people I recognized were sitting there. I'm pretty sure I said no over a million times. "Oh she's all flustered. Good going Matt. He's a bit of a goon when it comes to anything, sweetie." I looked up at my hands and took in the room slowly. There was pizza, booze and telly, but then I realized who the voice came from. Alex Kingston was talking to me…no big deal right. Am I hyperventilating, again?

A loud noise erupted from my pocket and I immediately flushed red. I fiddled to get it out of my pocket and silently willed it to shut up, "Hey Kay. I'm uhm fine. Sorry I haven't gotten the chance to text you," I replied standing from the couch. I needed to pace.

"You're sure this guy isn't a creeper then?"

"Ya no creeps here," I replied with a nervous laugh. "I won't be there tonight so be safe for me please?"

"I promise. Love you bby!"

" I love you too Kay. Text me when you get back please. Is Trev going with you?"

"He is. I will definitely text you because you may not want to head in."

"Oh, gross. That's my goodbye," I replied laughing and hanging up. I took a deep breath to compose myself and turned to the unbelievable crew behind me. "Sorry," I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I came with my best friend. She was paranoid I was going to be kidnapped by the random guy at the masquerade," I said with a pointed look to Matt. Oh, that was rather bold…

The four of them exchanged looks and then laughed aloud. Karen was the first to speak up, "A story about getting kidnapped by a man giraffe would be rather amusing," she said leaning back against the couch. I covered my mouth to laugh and Matt gave an exasperated sigh to Karen.

"So Sir giraffe man, what's this all about?" I asked hopping back on the couch next to Matt and cocking my head to the side.

He really did look like he wanted to answer, but it seemed the words just wouldn't make their way out of his mouth. "He fancies you!" Karen blurted out.

"KAREN!"

"WHAT? Deny it Smith, I dare you," she said glaring at him. They gave one another a long stare before Matt put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Fine," he replied looking to me. "You stuck in my mind at the panel I guess is the best way to describe it. I talked to you at the dance because I wanted to let you see me as a regular person before a celebrity. At least know I was a real person before becoming completely shell-shocked," he said looking at me almost shyly.

"I did enjoy dancing with you. It was all charming in the way it happened," I replied laughing to him.

"HA!" He exclaimed and I jumped about a mile high. "Sorry, sorry! I enjoyed it too. I was afraid I wouldn't find you in that gigantic crowd."

I smiled at him and shook my head a bit before turning to the others. "I'm Amelia by the way," I said mainly to Alex. "It's really quite a shocking honor to meet you all." I gave a sideways glance to Matt and he winked at me. I laughed and said the three words I would never live down, "Pizza, booze, telly?" And the tension was completely erased.

(3h. later)

"No, it's really true. She literally took over two-thousand photos our first go in America," Arthur called out.

We were all settled in Matt's room and spread between the couch and chairs. Karen and Alex were snuggled in the wide chair. I was sitting next to Matt who was next to Arthur on the couch. The beer was having a rather calming effect on us all, I wasn't shell-shocked and I was also settling in very easy with them.

We had started talking about careers and they were poking fun at Karen because if she weren't an actress she would have to be a photographer. "In my defense I had never been to that part of the States before. The scenery was utterly vast!" She replied in defense as she crossed her arms. Alex wrapped her arms around Karen, as the alcohol seemed to be running through them quite fast. We had been drinking for three hours so it made sense.

"Amelia?" I heard Matt's voice start. I turned to him, "are you in college?"

"I am, a small private college where I take online classes. I graduate this summer actually," I said smiling and reveling in the idea of finally being able to teach. "I'm graduating with two degrees so it has just been a really long few years."

"What are your majors?" He asked looking directly at me after he drained his beer. His eyes distracted me from the question until he tilted his head slightly, pushing his hair back as I'd watched him do so many times.

"Well," I said looking down flushed, "I'm first and foremost an education major. My second one is a bit embarrassing. Better not disclose that horrifying information."

The sight before me was absolutely adorable, he was pouting! I giggled a bit and turned to Alex and Karen. Alex shook her head and began to stand up attempting to take Karen with her. "Matt, sweetie, I'm going to take Karen back to the room. She's drowsy." Karen pouted at her, but obliged.

"That's my cue," replied Darvill. He stood and we all exchanged little good-byes. My heart raced a million miles when Alex hugged me because really, who wasn't a childhood fan of her?

As soon as they got to the door Karen turned rather shakily, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said poking Matt rather hard in the chest. He only flushed a little compared to my reddening face. Arthur wrapped his hand around Karen's mouth and the three giggled as they left, Matt waving to them.

I went to where we had been sitting and started to straighten everything up a little. Pizza crusts were lying about and it actually just calmed me. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I heard the microwave start, wondering how someone so small could seriously eat as much as he just did. I laughed audibly at the thought; maybe I'm a bit tipsier then anticipated…

"What's so funny?" He asked, and I turned to him. He was leaning up against the door-frame and quite honestly he looked beautiful.

"I was thinking that if you were making food you sure eat a lot for someone so small."

He threw his head back and laughed, "I can put down my fair portion of food, but no. Tea! I am British," he replied winking.

I bit my lip and looked at him, "British Literature…" I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

Deep breaths…maybe he won't laugh at you. "I…my other major is British Literature," I said still quietly.

Footsteps came near me and I looked up to stare at him. He was smiling broadly and pulled me into his arms. "You are adorable," he said holding me at arms length. I laughed and just let myself fall back into him. He did smell wonderful. The microwave chose that moment to go off and it was quite loud compared to the comfortable silence surrounding us.

He released me, but not before telling me to sit and motioning to the couch. I could hear him taking the cups out and he asked me how I wanted my tea. "Just black," I said back. My voice sounded oddly loud to me and it echoed in my ears.

He came back, walking carefully and placed the tea on the table. The rest of the evening probably would have seemed uneventful to anyone else, but it was my favorite part of the evening. He asked me why I had chosen those two majors and I asked how he had gotten his back injury. We ping-ponged questions to one another and eventually fell into laughter at something he said about me being a giant nerd for researching Shakespeare. He admitted to wanting to play at the theater company.

The tea was relaxing and pretty much detoxing me. In between our conversation I gave little yawns. He eventually pulled me against him and I didn't give any protest, too weak from being up all day. He stroked my hair and I played with the little frays of his jeans. I also have no idea when I fell asleep, but I awoke in a bed that was definitely not mine.

My phone rang loudly before I could even try and place my location. I answered it, probably sounding like hell, "Hello?"

"OH MY GOD it lives!" Exclaimed my friend, "Where the hell are you? It's about nine and the next Who panel is at eleven-thirty. Get your British loving arse down here," she whined out.

"Oh good lord, sorry," I laughed out as I sat up in the bed. "I'm going to head to the room and shower. I'll be down in like forty-five minutes all right?"

"That's fine. I'm already down here with Trev and ohhh my GOD did we have fun last night. He's beautiful," she replied in a singsong voice.

I laughed as I walked into the living room, noticing the little set up. "That's great Kay. I need to tell you about last night badly though. You're going to pee yourself."

"AMELIA LOUISE LeBLANC! Did you get laid?" She asked screeching.

"Nope! It was better! Bye," I said hanging up. That would keep her on her toes.

I sat down on the couch and smiled at his caring nature. This was all just way too surreal. There was orange juice and of course, a banana. A note sat to the side:

Good Morning! I hope you enjoyed all the craziness of last night. Tried not to wake you this morning. I've had to run for a signing, but I hope to see you at the panel later. E-mail me if you'd like. I'd love to hear from a fan so grounded with the ladies that will be surrounding me later. Catch you later, love!

Matt xx

PS: You got your own personal signing ;)

And on the back there sat his e-mail. I don't often squeal, hoot and holler, but when I do I cannot contain it. I allowed myself a brief happy TOTAL fan girl dance in his room, through the hallway, into my room and right into the shower. I washed to prepare for the rest of the day. GERONIMOOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Backstage Pass

Walking through the convention today was an absolute nightmare. It was Children's Day, so screaming children ran all over. I had yet to e-mail Matt, what do I say to last night? Pulling out my phone, I called Kay.

"Hey lazy, where are you?" She asked.

"Hey to you too. I'm right outside of Hall H. I'm pretty sure a guy dressed as Ten just walked passed me. People keep stopping me though, I did Catwoman today."

"Oh the sex-appeal!" She laughed out, "stay near Hall H because that's where the next Doctor Who panel is. I'll be there in a second."

"All right. Is Trevor with you?"

"No, he's doing another run of the masquerade show. I told him I was going to wait around for you because you had something amazing to tell me…riiight?"

I laughed, "Yes Kay, you poor baby. Come to me and we can swoon over our boys together." She laughed and hung up the phone. It was about ten and I had not expected to be in the front for this panel, but our seats still wouldn't be too bad. We would be right in the middle if I estimated correctly. Deciding it was time to e-mail Matt I unlocked my phone and opened a blank one.

A: Hiya. Thank you for breakfast. The heart attack this morning was a bit much mister! I'm siting in a line waiting for your crazy panel dressed as Catwoman. People keep bugging me for pictures and it's weird. It's ridiculous here today. How is the signing going? I pressed the send button rather satisfied at sounding so relaxed as I closed my eyes and waited for a reply. Two minutes later my phone buzzed.

M: You are welcome crazy cat girl! They have me updating Twitter today. It's bizarre. Do you have a Twitter? Oh, and what is your number? I have a surprise for you and your friend.

I stared questioningly at the message and quickly answered because Kay was headed back to me. Right before she reached me I received another e-mail from him.

M: Wait for Elijah. See you soon X

Kaylah reached me and wrapped her arms around me. She pulled back about to ask what had gone on last night, but my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Elijah. Is this Ms. Amelia?"

"Yes, this is she," I replied walking from the line. Kay stared at me, but stayed put.

"I have been instructed to come and retrieve you by a Mr. Matt Smith. You and someone you call Kay he said. Where are you?" He asked in a deep British voice.

"Oh, we are outside of Hall H. I'm dressed as Catwoman and my friend is Rapunzel."

"I have a Smiler mask on. I will come and fetch you. Expect me within the next five minutes," he replied and hung up. I stared at my phone and turned to Kay with a dumbfounded look.

"What's the matter," she asked – clearly mistaken my confusion for that of being upset.

"No, nothing is wrong," I reassured her. I'm just confused."

"About?" She asked drawing out the 'O'.

"I sort of…met Matt Smith last night," I replied biting my lip and looking at her. She didn't quite grasp it at first, but I could practically see the gears in her head turning.

"YOU WHAT?" She asked rather loudly. I covered her mouth with my hand and she placed her hands on her hips. She removed my hands after a few seconds and asked more quietly, "what do you mean you met him? And who was on the phone?"

"I think we are about to find out," I replied seeing a man in a Smiler mask walk right behind her.

"Amelia I presume?" He asked. I shook my head as Kaylah turned around to take in the burly man behind her. Too surprised by his stature to say anything she followed me as Hercules turned around. He had yet to say much as we walked out of the building, around a corner and right in front of a slew of trailers. We didn't go towards them, but walked into doors that lead to the space behind a stage.

Kaylah and I were both extremely confused and I turned to her to explain the rest of the story, but I heard him before I saw him, "Amelia."

Kaylah looked behind me because I was too afraid to turn around. Her hand went to cover her mouth and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to acknowledge the man the hand belonged to. "Hiya," I said smiling. His face erupted into a smile and he pulled me right into him, hugging me. After a few seconds I pulled back to introduce Kaylah, "This is my friend Kay by the way Matt."

"Ah, well hello Kaylah," he said as he opened his arms to her. She pointed directly at him and looked right at me. I nodded my head and she turned back to him stepping into his arms. She stepped back as they released one another and he looked at both of us equally, "you both look wonderful."

I looked down to my shoes trying to control my blush before looking up at him and tucking a piece of fallen hair behind my ear, "thanks. So, you like surprises don't you Matthew," I said boldly using his full name.

"Oh, getting serious? Yes, Amelia. I do like surprises. Figured you would enjoy a behind the scenes sneak at the panel," he said smiling and rocking on the balls of his feet.

We stared at one another rather defiantly and eventually gave into laughing. A voice behind him interrupted our giggles. "Did he get you again sweetie?" A familiar voice asked. Kaylah made a sound that can only be described as a squeal and I looked at her. Her whole face had gone white and she faltered when Alex held her hand out, "Kaylah I presume?"

She, thankfully, let her features erupt into a smile as she took Alex's hand and turned to me, "holy shit I'm so glad you are a massive nerd." We all laughed as the tension easily lifted.

We talked for a bit as Matt, subconsciously I think, rubbed my back. Their call time came within five minutes though. Matt hugged me before they called the Time Lord himself out to stage. We watched to the side with Alex as they chatted with one another. Kaylah had even turned to me at one point and muttered Smillian, and I laughed almost too loudly. Alex asked what in the bloody hell it was and when we told her she laughed almost as loud as I did.

The hour went by rather quickly and they were soon waving as the crowd. They came backstage laughing and I swear I saw Matt and Karen both wipe a tear from their eyes as the three of them released hands. Arthur grabbed Karen's hand and led her over to a table as Matt approached me. I stood and let him wrap his arms around me, "all over," he whispered.

I was a bit shocked as he squeezed me tighter, but I responded by rubbing his back with my nails. He relaxed beneath my hands and my heart fluttered. He was losing his best friends; of course he would be mildly upset. He placed his chin atop my head and said, "I'm hungry."

I giggled and pulled back to look at him, "go eat then silly."

Karen sniffed from her seat next to Arthur and exclaimed, "let's all go get pizza somewhere!" Happiness replaced her features and Arthur patted her leg, she grabbed his hand to intertwine her fingers with his.

"Karen, we can't just go out! Can we get Elijah to order some for take-away?" Arthur's voice of reason piped in.

She pouted and said fine as they set out in search of Hercules. I looked at Kaylah as she was now on the phone, smiling like an idiot, must be Trevor. Matt gave me a small squeeze where his arms were wrapped around my waist and I turned to him, "join us?" He asked. I smiled and turned to walk towards Kay who was just getting off the call.

"We are leaving the panel now…Oh, nothing too interesting just a whole bunch of nerd stuff…of course…I'll meet you outside then…See you soon," she said hanging up.

"Trev?" I asked.

"Yeah, he wants to go for lunch so should we meet up later?" She asked smiling towards Matt. I didn't look at him because I was too scared of how flush I was.

"Always," I replied. We hugged and she waved bye to everyone before walking out.

Matt came up beside me and put his arm around my waist once more, "care to go sit a little before pizza?"

I nodded to him and we turned to walk out. Matt told Kaz to phone him when the pizza was there and we walked outside. As we descended the stairs I took a deep breath. The air made me less nervous, but when we walked into his trailer I calmed even more. He really was just like anyone else. It was just as normal as anyone else's house. I walked about as he went into the kitchen. I found the living room and smiled when I saw his mask perched on the coffee table, which had four tea mugs sitting on it. A few more things were strewn haphazardly around, but I grabbed the mugs and trudged into the kitchen to where he was, pulling out tea bags when I approached, "Matt?"

"Oh, thank you," he said after turned to me. I just nodded my head and smiled at him as he took the mugs from me. "Would you like tea?" I smiled and nodded my head – so British.

I sat at the table in the middle and looked down at my hands for a bit. "How crazy was your signing this morning?" I finally asked, not being able to stand the silence.

He flipped the kettle burner on and turned to sit down facing me. He sat for a bit and I watched him thinking of how to explain himself, "it was a bit frantic. Kazza loves it, Darvill doesn't really care, but the sheer dedication of fans blows me away every time. I mean, this convention is absolutely massive! I met Peter Jackson earlier. It's all a bit daunting."

I smiled at him as he settled in his chair, "so, what do you fan boy over then?"

He threw his head back and laughed. His hand went to his hair as he pushed it from his face, "I guess a few comics and Breaking Bad."

"Yeah, you have mentioned those. What do you really nerd over? Don't tell me there isn't something you jump up and down for," I asked challenging him with my eyes. If this was going to go anywhere I knew I would have to treat him like he was a normal guy. Being in his real world was certainly giving me the courage.

"So challenging Miss Amelia. If I tell you will you tell me something about you?" He asked crossing his legs and arms into a defensive position.

"Twenty questions Matthew, really?" I asked placing myself into the same position and raising an eyebrow.

We stared at one another for a few moments before his resolve finally broke, "Oh it will be fun! Come on!" He exclaimed tapping my nose from across the table.

I tried not to smile and failed horribly. Our giggles quieted and the tea went off. He smiled at me again and went to go pour the tea. Twinnings Earl Grey with two sugars and a cream, I noted. He sat back down and I took a sip of mine letting it warm and calm me. "Lord of the Rings," he said over his cup.

Happy that my tea had been placed down on the table I put my hand over my mouth and erupted into another fit of giggles. He narrowed his eyes at me and my laughs subsided a little. "I'm sorry," I said after a few, "I've been a giant fan since elementary school." He looked at me questioningly and I did something I've never done out loud before. "Im meleth Pippin (I love Pippin in Elvish)."

His jaw dropped and he seemed to be trying to close it properly. I sat back and simply took another sip of tea. "You're full of surprises Amelia." The sound of my full name was now doing strange things to my heart and I willed it to slow. He seemed to be contemplating and then I remembered it was his turn. "How many movies of mine have you seen?" Touché Smith. I felt my face heat and I'm pretty sure I squeaked. "Oh, spit it out," he said.

I narrowed my eyes in a death glare at him and huffed, resuming my defensive position. "Ugh, you're a devil. I've seen Doctor Who, Party Animals, Womb, your episode in Secret Diary of a Call Girl and my all time favorite Christopher and His Kind. You're almost as bad as Tennant with all the movies you have sex in. I mean having to convince Eva Green that it's usually more majestic, cute," I said winking. My mouth was definitely going faster than my brain, but at least I was keeping up with him.

He laughed at me and just shook his head and leaned forward, "don't tell me you watched me kiss all those women and never once thought about what it would be like."

Breathing isn't a necessity, right? A cough erupted from me and I didn't know how red I was, "so what if I had?" I asked – all confidence erased. I leaned my elbows on the table and rested my chin in my hands, trying to calm myself.

A smile slowly spread across his face, "would you like to indulge then?"

My mind literally said I have lost the ability to can as it threw itself into Tumblr on it's own accord. I didn't laugh out loud because I may have cried if I did. I now fully understood the ramifications of that statement, but answered him calmly nonetheless. "I'm just a fan Matt. You don't have to, seriously. I wouldn't want to if it didn't actually mean anything. I have more respect for you than that," I said sitting back and quietly looking down at my hands in pure shyness.

Honesty always made me shy and I could feel him eying me. I heard his feet shuffle as he moved his chair, but I didn't dare look up. "Amelia," he said quietly, his breath sweeping lightly over my face. I didn't move and he placed two fingers under my chin to slowly lift it so I would look into his eyes. They were a very light green, captivating. "You're not just a fan. I don't randomly pick one girl per convention to have a few days with then just leave. I've not done this before," he said with a breathless laugh. His eyes turned serious as he regarded me carefully, "there's something about you. I haven't figured it out, but it's highly intriguing." With that he let go of my chin and rested his hands right above my knees to steady him.

I wasn't particularly thinking and against my own accord my hand went right into his hair to push it back like I'd seen him do so many times. He smiled slowly and closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his parted lips. I giggled at his sigh, "I'm not too normal for you then?" I asked quietly.

"Normal?" He asked in a voice that had dropped an octave. "You're dressed as Catwoman, and your blasted cat ears have been driving me bloody crazy all day."

I ruffled his hair and laughed. "I don't know if I took you for an admirer of comics or not."

He smiled and finally opened his eyes to look at me. They had turned a complete forest green. "Can I?" That was all he asked. I nodded my head very slowly and he gave me a very crooked smile.

He slid his hands up my legs to my waist and I gave a shiver. With his arms wrapped tightly around me he stood to press me to him. He felt a lot more solid then he looked in real life. It wasn't our first hug, but it was our tightest. His lips slowly pushed against mine and my breath hitched on its own accord.

I was vaguely aware of my hands as they slid from his neck to tangle into the hairs on the nape of his neck. He gave me a very quiet strangled moan and I used my leverage to push my hips flush against his. I don't think he cared or believed that either of us could stop as he pushed me to the wall, his hands resting atop my hips, just lightly massaging. He was pressed straining in his trousers against me.

I slid my tongue against his lips lightly; almost a tickle, and he parted his easily. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but he eventually brought it down. He pressed little quick kisses against my lips, and then moved to my cheeks, nose and finally forehead as I giggled. He was calming his breathing so I began on mine, relaxing against the wall. He stopped to run his hand along my cheekbone and we both jumped when his phone went off. Greenday's Poprocks and Coke filling the room. He stepped away from me, but grabbed my hand as he answered, "Hiya Kazza…Oh it's here!...Oh blimey no, just having tea for goodness sake…yeah, yeah keep your knickers on…yeah…come in then." He said hanging up.

A knock on the door literally seconds later caused us to both giggle as I straightened out my hair. He gave me a kiss on the nose and stepped a few strides to open the door for Alex, Steven, Arthur and Kaz. I took the opportunity to check my phone, which had two messages. The first was Kay saying she'd found Trevor and they were up in the hotel room. Ew…The next was a picture of them – Trevor had dressed as Tennant. I laughed loudly and Matt turned to raise his eyebrow at me. I just shook my head and texted her back quickly.

Just as I had put my phone back in my purse Matt crossed the room to me, handing me two slices of pizza. I thanked him and we went to sit with the others, much like last night. We laughed and exchanged weird Con experiences. I, again, found it easy to settle in with them.

After and hour or so Steven announced it was time for them to go and show for the Team Barrowman interview and then the Nerdist interview which was run by fans. Matt offered to have someone take me back in, but I smiled at him as the others walked out, telling him I'd rather walk. Daunting ideas had begun to cross my mind and he obliged telling me to e-mail him. I promised and he pressed himself against me again, taking a deep breath before letting go and kissing me once on the lips then tapping me on the nose. I giggled as he stepped out of his trailer yelling to Kaz, telling her to wait up.

I sat in his trailer for a little and thought about things like what would happen when we had to leave? Would he say oh, it's been a nice run, bye? I'll talk to you again when I'm in America?

It took me a bit to tear my mind from those thoughts, but I resolved to go to a signing with Ian McKellan and then watch the Nerdist later. Those would really cheer me up. I threw Matt a quick e-mail before I left his trailer.

A: Can I keep your mask?


	5. Plans

I finally stood after texting Matt and dialed Kay as I walked from his trailer. Last night had worn me out and a nap sounded more than welcoming at the moment. "Hello?" A male voice answered her phone.

It threw me off and took a few seconds for me to answer. "Er, hi. Trevor?" I asked.

"The very same. Amelia I'm guessing? Kaylah is asleep and I have to head out soon. Are you headed back here by chance?" He asked through a yawn. Poor guy. Kaylah was probably wearing him out.

"I was yeah. I've got a key so just, I don't know. Leave a note for her or something," I replied absent-mindedly. My mind flitted over thoughts of how tired Matt must be.

"Already done darlin'. No need for worrying. I am a fairly respectable guy," he said with amusement playing in his voice. He thought his fake Southern drawl was cute.

"Oh, I'm sure. She would whip you into shape if you weren't." Kaylah was no queen to be messed with. She demanded compassion and respect from anyone she met, especially men she had an interest in.

"I can only imagine," he replied with a sort of awe in his voice – EW. "I'm going to head out though. See you later Amelia."

"Yeah, bye Trevor," I replied kindly. At least someone was looking after her.

I walked through the convention and laughed my head off at Matt on the G4 platform in his bowler hat. Not matter how horrible he looked he was always seemingly adorable. I headed out into the fresh air, grumbling at the heat. I put my sunglasses on and lost myself in thought as I walked to the hotel.

I had just met Matt Smith. Not only that, but somehow managed to woo him. That and add Alex Kingston into the mix. That woman, I remember seeing her in ER. That was the only show I had been in love with compared to Who. She oozed sex-appeal, but every inch of her was a woman. And THAT HAIR! I had laughed when she mentioned it in Let's Kill Hitler.

As I entered the hotel I waved at the lady behind the desk. I leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator, the lack of sleep slammed into me like a freight train. I reached my floor and stepped heavily to the hotel room. I walked in quietly so Kay wouldn't wake up and threw myself onto the bed just huddling up into the blankets. I wished briefly that a certain boy had his lanky figure wrapped around me, but that was impossible at the moment.

_Matt kissed me slowly as we entered a flat I had never seen before. It was tidy except for the drawstring pants thrown haphazardly onto the couch arm. We weren't talking, just feeling. He slowly led me to a bedroom and I giggled shyly as he plopped down on his bed, patting his knees for me to sit._

_I sat on him as he slowly moved my hair to one side and began unzipping my dress. I shivered at his touch as his finger followed my spine. "So soft, I love your skin Amelia," he purred out to me. He reached the bottom of my spine and spoke again. "Stand so I can see you properly."_

_I stood with his hands on my hips. He trailed up my arms and slowly slipped the straps of my dress down. I watched as my pale skin was revealed fully. My breasts were flush and it wasn't because of the heat. We were in England during the winter; there was no such thing as heat. Matt's voice reached my ear again. "I can finally have you. Do you know how long I've waited for you?" I shook my head against his chest as he kissed my neck lightly, his left hand playing with my hair. "I never want to wait that long again. Turn around," he said grabbing my hips so I would face him. "So damn beautiful. I love you…"_

_I opened my lips to answer him, but he placed a finger against my lips, like he already knew. His lips soon replaced his finger as he wrapped his arms around me. Moans fell from my lips as he pushed himself up against me. I could feel his need pressing into mine. He turned me to lay me onto the bed and cradled my head gently, burying his hands into my hair. "You can't imagine the pain of waiting for this. All those times I heard you bringing yourself to release over the phone, your voice. Amelia tell me you really want this. I need you," he whispered desperately into my ear._

_I tried to respond, but someone was rousing me awake…no, no, no. Stop, I want to respond. I want to tell him…_

**Matt's POV**

"Should we make tea for her?" I asked Kaylah. She had answered Amelia's phone rather testily when I called earlier. Poor gal was passed out cold still in her bed; the phone hadn't even made her stir.

"Yeah, sure. She always drinks tea no matter the time of day. Honestly I don't know how she doesn't have to pee all the time," she replied as she tucked her knees under her on the couch. She had been sitting there since I came in about ten minutes ago. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it, a shit-eating grin spread across her face. As I walked into the kitchen and began the tea I briefly wondered if Amelia did that when I emailed her. If only my agent had come with us on this trip. I wanted to know if I could give Amelia my proper number. E-mail just seemed too impersonal for my liking.

"So what are the plans again for tonight Smith?" Kaylah asked me. I guess she had followed me in after a few minutes.

I laughed at her formal address. She sounded like Kazza when the girl got mad or was in her nosy mood. I flipped on the kettle burner before turning to her. "Piano bar!" I half shouted excitedly. "I love whoever invented them. They're a savoir! I'm not one for clubs, not really my scene. I endure them with Arthur so Kaz doesn't have a hissy, but otherwise they are too loud for me," and Daisy had enjoyed them. I chose not to add that little bit. She probably knew of my ex; best not bring that fiasco up.

"What exactly is a piano bar?" She asked raising her eyebrow and hopping up on the kitchen counter.

"Well they are dimly lit almost coffee shop like places. Two guys are at opposite piano's and people write on little bits of paper to request songs for them to play. We went to this same one last year and they played everything from Journey to Lady GaGa. It's good fun. You can dance, sing, or just sit. Depends on what tickles your fancy. Alcohol is included and it's in buckets, which is wicked cool. They have loads of flavors," I finished as I sat down.

Kayla was staring at me like I had two heads. I only just realized I had gone on about a piano bar like an overly animated child. Well once Matt Smith, always Matt Smith. "Good lord. No wonder she likes you. You're both ridiculous," she said laughing.

The water in the kettle had begun to boil and I stood reaching out to pull it off. She hopped off the counter and smacked my hand away. "Go wake her up doofis." I smiled at her and bounded in direction of the closed door.

I wanted to run in and jump on the bed like a child at Christmas because she was my present, but the moment I walked into the bedroom I decided against that choice. She looked so relaxed and at peace it would be a crying shame to wake her. I snapped a photo with my phone and shook my head at how stalker-ish that was. I couldn't help it though; she was beautiful in bliss.

It wasn't my fault her hair fell from her face and her eyes were fluttering lightly in REM sleep. The closer I inched I noticed the shadow of her eyelashes against her skin. I looked down her body and realized she was cuddling a blue teddy bear with peace signs covering it and laying in the fetal position. It was absolutely precious, but why the bear? Was it a comfort or a defense mechanism? Oh how I ached to know more about Amelia.

She had one headphone in her ear, which was connected to her phone. So we both listen to things while falling asleep. The green light was flashing on her phone and I noticed she hadn't seen the e-mail that I had said yes to her keeping my mask.

I sat carefully on the edge of the bed and played with her fingers that were wrapped around her bear. Her skin was always so incredibly smooth. Her hips stirred a bit as she shifted around. I brought my other hand up to trace her check bone and she took a deep breath, muttering no over and over. It wasn't in distress, but in desperation. Her eyes began to flutter open and she entwined her fingers with mine. "Hey sleepy head," I said softly to her.

Her eyes finally opened properly and she looked at me as if she were still half dreaming. She sat up abandoning her bear, but keeping my hand. Her hair fell over her face as she rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her right hand. I pushed her hair behind her ear and she slowly looked at me. "Matt…" she said as a statement in awe. Sleep hanging onto her voice.

"That is what they call me," I replied softly.

She rolled her eyes and smiled before putting her head down on my shoulder. I kissed her atop the head and let the smell of her hair invade my nostrils. She smelled of cherry blossoms and peach. "How'd ya get in?" She half slurred out.

"I called and woke Kaylah up. She may have been rather cross with me, but I told her I was coming up with tea for you. She muttered something about us being too alike and told me your room number. So, here I am," I answered watching her pull back from my shoulder sitting up.

She smiled and shook her head, probably amused by her best friends never wavering personality. "Yeah, that's Kay for you. Did you actually bring tea?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course poppet," I replied. She quickly hopped from the bed and dragged me by the hand towards the kitchen. I was behind her so naturally I looked down and what a mistake that was. The shorts she had on should be illegal; nothing was supposed to hold anyone's arse cheeks as closely as those. I reveled in my opportunity to watch her little hips swivel deliciously.

"Hey loser. Has he told you about tonight?" Kaylah asked as she poured tea into the last mug.

"Don't care. Tea. Move," she said letting go of my hand. She went right to Kaylah and bumped her hip a little trying to move her.

I laughed and walked to them. "All right ladies. Sit down and I'll get the tea before you end up killing one another." They both looked at me and stuck their tongues out. As soon as they realized what they had done they burst into giggles as they took their seats across from one another at the table. "Kaylah how do you take your tea?" I asked stirring the milk into mine.

"Two sugars and a LOT of milk," she said to me. I fixed her tea and let my mind wander as they started talking animatedly about how Kayla was getting on with Trevor.

It wasn't like this had happened before to me. I have tons of fans as conceited as that sounds. Here at this convention the three of us had people screaming for the show. The tabloids had shown I'd been back and forth with Daisy when in reality she had ended it. She was moving for more modeling and I just didn't put in the effort anymore. I knew she deserved better than that, but I couldn't bring myself to put in the effort anymore. We had run our course and we both knew it.

After the fact everyone thought Kazza and I had gotten together. I mean she's a beautiful girl. She's feisty as hell and has legs that could give any model a run for their money, but she was my best friend. No matter how good of a kisser she was.

Then there was the spectacular Hair. Her and I had almost been together and if anyone is a looker it's Kingston. Her curvy womanly graces compliment her wise mind. She always called herself old, but I refuted it endlessly. Her daughter was a dime too. I adore that little girl, but Alex had said that we couldn't be together. The attraction had been there physically and mentally, but she had someone else on the mind. I didn't mind at first, but then I missed the kissing.

Kissing Amelia was unlike anything with Kingston or Karen. They had been feisty and rather bold. Amelia was soft and bold and let me control the kiss. It may have been because she was afraid to overstep boundaries, but I was terrified of the same. She was really pushing my limits with her soft lips, those shorts and the cat ears…suddenly I was shifting uncomfortably in my seat. Not now…I begged my body. "Huh?" I responded rather quickly. One of them had asked me a question and I turned to Amelia.

She placed her hand over mine with an inquisitive look on her face before she started again. "What are the big plans for tonight?" She asked softly.

"Oh! Piano bar," I replied wrapping my fingers with hers.

She had lit up. "They have those?! I've only been to one once in Florida!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Kaylah gave a disapproving sound. "Ugh, you actually know what that is?" She groaned out disapprovingly. "Nerds," she scoffed out.

I would have retaliated, but my phone blared loudly with Karen's ringtone. "Hiya Kazza, what's up?" I asked.

"Nerdist in 20 nerd."

"Oh right. Where are we going in at?"

"Same side as the Hall H entrance. We are at the trailer now. Can you make it out?"

"Yes. Emergency exit and then Elija."

"Okay. And tweet you dimwit." She said finally hanging up.

I hung up the phone and turned to Amelia. "Going?" She asked softly.

I nodded regretfully. "Yeah. I'll come and get you later," I replied rubbing her arm.

I stood and scooped up my jacket and hat. "Can you be ready by say, half-nine?" I asked finally situated.

"What the hell is half-nine?" Kaylah asked using her fingers a quote signs.

Amelia and I both giggled, but she beat me to answering it. "Nine-thirty. Half. Thirty. Ya?" She answered. Kaylah rolled her eyes. My girl. She's so very smart. _Wait what, my girl? Calm down Smith…._

"Yes. We can be ready by then. Gives us an hour and a half," she replied as she stood and walked towards me.

I opened my arms and hugged her tightly. "I'll see you then poppet," I said kissing her atop the head. "Anything but those infernal shorts baby," I said quietly in her ear. I felt her give a chuckle and she shook her head in my chest. I pulled back from her and gave her hand a quick kiss before waving and turning to the door. "Bye love," I called to Kaylah.

"Bye Smith!" She exclaimed.

I walked from the door and smiled as I placed my hands in my pocket. Kazza reminded me about Twitter again before we went into the Nerdist so I updated it quickly, still wondering if Amelia had one. I tried to put her to the back of my mind through the interview, which was rather tough.

**Amelia's POV**

As soon as Matt left I turned to face Kaylah. She hopped up from the chair and ran to wrap her arms around me. We both jumped up and down whilst squealing like mad high school teenagers. "Graces," she exclaimed as we finally collapsed on the couch. "How in the...ugh…I'm so glad I came to this thing with you."

I laughed lightly and nodded to her. "It's a bit incredible isn't it? Something like this happening to us. I think I'm still in shock," I admitted taking a deep breath.

She rubbed my back for a few. "Well Matt FREAKING GIRAFFE LIMBS Smith just kissed you so I can imagine you would be. Honestly, I'd be a little afraid if you weren't. What did he say in the trailer?" She finally asked.

I laughed lightly remembering it. "He told me that he had never done this before. Apparently my cat ears were driving him mad and he's the best kisser ever. He had me against the wall within five seconds of the kiss."

She laughed and grabbed my cheek mockingly. "My little 'melia, growing up!"

"Oh shut up," I said laughing and pulling away from her. We both settled with our backs against the couch. I turned my head towards her. "Have you asked Trevor to go tonight?" I asked.

"Would he be allowed what with security and all?" She asked back.

To be honest I hadn't even thought about that. "I'll text Matt and ask him," I replied. We talked for a few minutes before my phone rang, startling us both. "Hello?" I answered.

_"Hello. It's Alex."_

"Oh, hello Alex. What's going on?" I asked confused.

_"Well first things first, who is Trevor?" She asked rather tentatively._

"It's my friends date," I answered laughing. Did she think I was going to bring someone else while Matt had invited me?

_"Oh! Okay. Gosh, you scared me for a moment," she said with relief._

"Why is that?"

_"Oh you daft girl. You don't know do you? You're not just a fling I'll tell you that much," she replied kindly. "He actually fancies you and well it would be a shame if it wasn't mutual."_

That put a smile on my face, but it soon fell. "Alex, he lives on the other side of the country. I couldn't possibly…" I replied trailing off. Kaylah looked at me with a knowing sadness. She would have to leave Trevor after all.

_"What room are you in sweetheart?" She asked kindly._

I could feel my eyes sting with tears as I answered her quickly. I didn't want to spoil anything about this perfect trip by crying.

 _"I'll be there in half a second. Oh, and Trevor can come. Elija is going to stand guard outside," she said before hanging up._ I was vaguely aware of Kaylah putting her arms around me as my phone fell beside me on the couch. The overwhelming emotions hit me again as tears fell from my eyes. I wasn't sobbing, but I was frustrated and stressed. Kay knew me well and kept silent as she rubbed my back. I didn't like talking when I was already frustrated.

A few minutes later we heard a knock on the door and she stood slowly. "I'm going to shower. It'll be okay," she said kissing my forehead.

I wanted to believe her, but it was rather hard to at the moment. I walked with heavy feet to the door and opened it for Alex. "Hey," I said softly smiling.

"Hello. Come let's sit down," she said leading me into the room. We sat by one another and she took my hands in hers. "What in the world is getting to you?" She asked softly, as if she were my mother. I could get used to having a mother figure like her.

"I guess I just don't know what he sees in something so ordinary," I replied sighing.

"Oh you…" she said before taking a deep breath. "Honey I haven't seen Matt this calm since…well never. You are calming to him. Slowly becoming his anchor in just a few days," she said rubbing the tops of my hands.

I stared at her stunned for a few seconds trying to let everything settle in. "He's happy?" I asked. Her curls tossed wildly with the shaking of her head and I laughed lightly with her. "Do you think he would want to keep…whatever we are…after this is over?"

She sighed before speaking. Great sign. "That's where it gets complicated. Matt is a bit special and gets flush easily. I remember the first time I flirted with him on set. He nearly fell over the console, granted I was in his lap front and center. It still happens though. He's absolutely precious, but totally nervous often. Just…tell him how you feel. You do want to be with him, right?" She asked as if she were almost unsure.

A relieved smile slowly crept onto my face. "Yeah, yeah. I really do," I said nodding my head almost furiously.

Alex smiled and let go of my hand to clap. "Brilliant!" She said standing. "By my watch you've an hour to get ready so hop to it!"

I stood and rocked on my heels. "Are you coming with?"

"Oh no darling. I'm picking up my little one," she said with a peaceful smile. I briefly wondered how long it had been since Alex had seen her… "You'll see me before you go though. May meet her tomorrow!"

"Oh I'd love to!"

"She won't let me live down not seeing her Matt. She's insufferable with him. He's just as bad with her though, spoiling her like she is his kid. He's such a child," she said shaking her head fondly. I couldn't wait to see him with kids…

"Well thank you Alex. I'll try getting though to him," I said as we hugged tightly.

"It will be all right." She said before pulling back. When she did she waved behind me and I realized Kay had come out of the shower. "Make this one hurry," she said pointing to me. "I've held her long enough." She said with a fond smile and a wave as she walked out of the door.

"Well I guess I should hop in the shower," I said turning to Kayla. She was drying her hair wildly with a towel.

"Wash your hair and I'll put it into a curly waterfall braid." I smiled to her as I walked past and hopped into the shower, thinking about the dream again. If my subconscious was already imagining him saying 'I love you' then I was in big trouble. _What in the world was supposed to happen after this whole scene?_


	6. Fifties Hipsters

A/N: Short little insert chapter from Matt's POV.

I knocked on their room door hearing Kaylah yell a 'hold on' behind it. My hands buried themselves into my pockets on their own accord. How obvious is it that I'm nervous? The fame really had changed me, quieter I suppose. How do you open up to people when they could be the subjects of your demise?

"Oh, hey Matt. She's just finishing up. Putting on her shoes I think," Kaylah said answering the door. She ran back to the couch and hopped on the guy there while I shut the door.

"Oof. What do you think you are? Tiny or something?" He asked her playfully. Kaylah smacked him and he kissed her, making her giggle. "Hi Matt. I'm Trevor," he said addressing me after a few seconds.

"Hiya. Ready for tonight?" I asked sitting down in a chair. _Best to make conversation_ – I thought nervously playing with my hands.

"Yeah! I love piano man. I've been playing since about five," he responded. Kaylah turned and mentioned something about him never telling her that and they were now talking back and forth. My attention had been completely diverted.

Amelia stumbled out of the room fixing her leggings. All incredibly sexy and adorable in one. Her hair was down and the right side was braided, tucking in her bangs, as the rest of her hair fell in curls. She had a black dress on with white polka dots and leggings that reminded me of spider webs. Her shoes were sparkly and red. "There's no place like home?" I instantly blurted out.

Her head snapped up at me and she laughed nervously, standing straight and clicking her heels. "Hello!" She said brightly after a few clicks.

I stood and crossed the room to her as she stepped into my embrace like it was second nature. "Hey pretty lady," I whispered softly to her. She shivered and it brought a smile to my lips.

"You look pretty snazzy in your Beastie Boys shirt. Hipster," she said pulling back in a teasing tone to me.

I just laughed and tapped her nose. "And you look like you just walked out of a fifties film. Minus the leggings, those are just dangerous," I said giving her a good size up. She blushed at my fervent study, but I couldn't stop for anything. Her legs were endless and it was beautiful.

"You'll have to show me how dangerous later," she finally said winking. I swallowed very hard and watched her as she twirled around; the dress blowing out around her.

"You're breathtaking darling," I said stopping her with a hand to the waist. She smiled and looked up at me – the perfect height. Her wide green eyes glowed. I brought my left hand up to entwine my fingers with some of her soft curls and brought my lips down to meet hers. Her arms wrapped around my waist and played with the bottom hem of my shirt tentatively. I smiled against her lips and pulled back feeling completely at ease within her arms. "Ready?"

She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her smile and nodded her head. The twinkle in her eye didn't dwindle as she turned to face Kaylah and Trevor, her right arm still around my waist. "Come on love birds!" She said to the couple snogging on the couch.

They laughed and gave one another a few more pecks before standing. I took out my phone and dialed Kaz. "You lot ready?" I asked when she answered.

_"Yeah, down in the back. Elijah is right at the back entry if you're alright to make it out?"_

"Yeah. I have the girls and Kay's plus one. See you in a mo'," I said as we walked out their hotel door. We followed the stairs down and outside to the back with no problems, save Amelia tripping. "Glad it wasn't me for once," I said laughing. She turned to tap me on the chest, but I grabbed her hand. As I kissed her knuckles I watched her eyes flutter lightly. Operation woo is on full ride.

"Insufferable child," she muttered out. I winked and we finally reached the limo.

"Riding in style. Not too bad," Kaylah said as she climbed in after Trevor. Trevor and I laughed as Amelia swatted her best friend on the bum.

"Oh I like them already!" Karen giggled out when I got in and Elijah shut the door. She already had a glass of champagne in her hand.

"I'm getting Karen duty again tonight aren't I?" Darvill asked, mocking a downtrodden voice.

" Mmmm, 'fraid so mate," I replied pulling Amelia closer to me. She snuggled into my embrace and trailed circles on my knee, much like she had played with the fray of my jeans the night we met.

"Oi! I'm fun. They'll see," Karen replied sticking her tongue out at Arthur. We all laughed in good nature as Elijah pulled out heading to the bar.

**A/N:** _So…should I put Arthur and Karen together? Do we approve? Yes…no…Idk. I don't even know how that works, but I feel like maybe? Super shortie. I just…I LOVE writing from Matt's POV. BB giraffe. You all are getting late night ramble-tastic me and I'm so sorry._


	7. My Girl

_Back in Amelia's POV_

"Do you lot want another bucket?" Matt asked.

My brain was already fuzzy so of course I nodded. My mouth became faster than my brain. "Sex on the Beach!" I blurted out. _Good way to not give attention to your drunken stupor genius._

Matt leaned over my chair to whisper in my ear. "You do live in Florida babe." He winked and my whole chest tightened I watched him stand back up and a violent shiver went through my body. _Is it really necessary for you to be that sexy?_ – I thought to myself. He gave a deep soft laugh and acknowledged Arthur's requests for a Blue Hawaiian bucket and stalked off. I leaned back in the chair taking a deep breath ready for the next song.

Kaylah and I both started laughing at the same time as Glenn Miller's _In the Mood_ floated through both pianos. It was the song we had chosen after our first bucket. She stood from Trevor's lap and I pulled Karen from Arthur's as we made our way to the dance floor. All three of us twirled one another around and giggled like schoolgirls as we danced carelessly. We twisted and jived until the song ended and had a little applaud and laugh from the crowd as we turned to face the boys.

"Our boys," Karen slurred out. We giggled again and headed back to them.

"You've got a pair of hips on you missy," Matt said as he wrapped his fingers around my waist. He pulled me down to sit back into his lap and I was briefly reminded of my dream. _Sure think of that now brain._

I wiggled my hips into him, simply finding a comfortable…position. "Oh, you have no idea," my mouth retorted boldly. When I shifted and put my left arm over his shoulders I noticed his eyes had darkened. His left hand smoothed up and down my thigh, making me shiver again.

"You are so lucky you have these leggings on. I know how soft your skin really is Amelia," he purred out to me. I bit my bottom lip and he shook his head slowly to me. I felt his hips push up and felt what I was doing to him.

The world spun and I buried my face into his neck, lightly pressing feather kisses to the hollow. "So daring Mr. Smith. Please tell me you're going to do something about it later." I said as his grip on my thigh tightened. I shimmied my hips into him as a response.

"You have no idea Amelia," he replied. _When did my actual name sound so erotic?_

We were lost in our own world for a bit before I heard the drums begin a slower jazz beat. The Frank Sinatra song _I've Got You Under My Skin_ floated through the room. I sat up and he tapped me lightly on the nose while singing. Giggling, I hugged him around the neck and kissed him on the cheek, feeling blissfully happy.

A woman came over to the table after the song finished with a full round of shots. _Oh good lord I'm going to regret this._ "Here we are. From a Ms. Song? Best wishes sweeties was the message sent," she said setting the rounds down.

"Awe! I love that woman!" Karen exclaimed. Arthur covered her mouth and nodded thanks to the lady who smiled kindly and walked away.

"Upside-down pineapple shots!" Matt said sniffing one of the cups.

I had never had one, but who doesn't like pineapple? We all took a glass each and clinked them together, none to quietly. "To the strangest life I've ever known," Arthur said.

"JIM MORRISON!" I blurted out. Giggling, we all muttered cheers before downing the shots.

 _Definitely delicious_ – I thought as I set my glass down. "You can really hold your own," Matt said as I turned to him. He kissed me and I responded rather boldly, wanting to taste the pineapple on his tongue.

He pulled away slowly after our breathing became almost inappropriate. "Mmm, come back. You taste like pineapples," I said dreamily. _Definitely past the point of caring about embarrassment._

"As do you," he replied sweetly. A loud shriek from Karen snapped us out of our stare. "BLOODY HELL Gillian!" Matt said holding a hand to his chest. It hadn't really fazed me, which was odd.

Arthur had his hands covering his ears, but soon wrapped his arms around her. Bohemian Rhapsody was now floating through the pianos. Matt made an approving sound and soon reached his arms around me to hold Arthur's and Karen's hands. Everyone at the table sang, but no one as sentimentally as the three. Matt's eyes were a bit clouded and Karen was crying by the end. They really all were best friends.

Matt turned back to me as they all gave one another fond knowing looks, the ghost of sadness still on his face. I traced his cheek and he leaned into my touch. I thought back to what Alex had said, I made him happy. Was he sad because his best friends were leaving? Would he let me comfort him?

My thoughts were once again interrupted by my song pick this time. I sang happily to him and he held me tightly. The fear I had felt earlier about falling for him had dissipated, the look of adoration was plastered on his face as he held me in an almost cradle. Something in how soft he was being with me made me smile contentedly despite the butterflies in my tummy. Matt followed my body with his fingers as I sang.

  
**It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose.** _A hand ran up my leg to bop me lightly on the nose._ **Wherever it goes I always know that you make me smile. Please stay for a while now. Just take your time wherever you go.** _He hugged me tightly slowly rocking with me. I lightly continued and emotions passed his face. He was just as scared as I, but we could do this. No matter where he was he would always give me feelings that I adore._ **Wherever, wherever, wherever you go. I always know. Cuz you make me smile just for a while.**  


The song ended and he kissed me with a nose rub. He didn't let go of me for the rest of the night and it took about three more songs to finish our drinks off. Kaylah was tapping on my shoulder when we had finished and people were slowly filing out of the bar. "I think I'm done in. You?" She asked.

I nodded my head and everyone stood up, chairs being moved back and stretching. Matt, Arthur and Trevor split all three buckets and the girls thanked them all, but as we walked outside I held Matt's hand and looked deeply into his glistening eyes. "Thank you Matt," I said. He hugged me and lifted me from the ground a little, making me squeal quietly with delight.

"My pleasure," he replied into my hair. He set me down as we started towards the limo that Elijah was leaning against.

"Have a good night then sir?" He asked as Matt waved.

"Yes, thank you Elijah," he said as the rest of us clambered into the car. The ride back to the hotel was filled with things that would be embarrassing, had we not all been drunk. Karen was slurring things, I was laughing too loudly and Kaylah kept clapping her hands muttering something about not being able to really feel it. Arthur kept tickling Karen, while Matt couldn't keep his hands off my bum and Trevor couldn't stop locking lips with Kaylah.

We finally arrived and Matt was the first to step out helping me hop out. I held his hand as we stood and waited for everyone to file out. Elijah pulled off to go and park while we walked into the deserted entrance. Karen immediately dragged Arthur towards the elevators as he waved frantically. Was there something with them? – I wondered to myself for a few beats too long.

Kaylah opening her mouth brought me to. Her and Trevor were slowly walking backwards towards the elevator. "Smith take her, ya?" Matt, being good-natured laughed as he wrapped his arms around me from behind saying of course to her. I just stared at her absolutely horrified. Then she did something completely uncalled for. Yelling out "Laters, baby!" to me.

I tried to go for her, but Matt's arms were too strong around my waist. I stopped struggling when I felt his lips at my neck. "Kill her later. You're mine for the evening."

My heart dropped at the words for the evening, but that was soon forgotten when I felt his teeth at my neck. I turned in his arms. "None of this is because you're completely…oh what do you all call it? Completely pissed…" I asked innocently in a very mock British accent. _WHO DOES THAT?_ My inner self yelled.

Matt laughed and grabbed my bum. "For being drunk that was actually really good. And no Amelia, I'm pleased to have you as all mine again for the evening. I have wanted to keep you hostage in my room ever since you turned up at my door sweetheart," he said releasing me to hold my hand as we walked towards the elevator.

We made it up to his floor and thoughts I'd rather expel flew through my head when he let go of my hand to insert his key into the door. He held the door open and managed to obliterate the thoughts as he pushed me up against the door roughly once he'd managed to close it. His kiss was desperate and I almost couldn't keep up with his all consuming tongue. He tasted like part of the girl drinks and the Lager he, Arthur and Trevor had a few of.

He tasted wonderful and his hands felt lovely as they explored a bit of my bare skin. His hands had reached under my dress to hold me around the sides. He soon slowed his kiss down and flattened my dress keeping his hands low on my waist. I whimpered when his lips left mine, slowly opening my eyes.

His head was down and he was breathing heavily. I ran my fingers through his hair and let him calm as his hips drifted away from mine. "I'm really terrified of buggering this up, or having the distance be too much," he said softly. His forehead fell to mine as he let out a defeated sigh.

"Oh Matt," I whispered not recognizing the softness in my voice. He lifted his eyes to mine, looking at me in desperation. "If we are worth it I will fight like hell to keep this," I said motioning between us.

His green eyes became hidden as he closed his eyes slowly. His right leg got a bit jittery and he finally opened them. A new look plagued his features and a brief panic rose in my chest. "I will too," he muttered. "I just…" _here it comes…_

He took a deep breath. "Agh!" He said slapping the section of the door frame furthest from my head. He turned from me and walked away pacing as his hands flew wildly into his hair. "It's lovely. All of this really, it's flattering. I love that I've met iconic people, become a part of history and met some of my best mates. I couldn't ask for more," he said turning back to me.

I cocked my head to the side and waited for him to continue. "Matt? You can tell me," I said walking slowly to him. His face fell briefly into relief since he probably thought he had scared me, but I understood his outburst of frustration. Someone so young dealing with such pressure, he deserved outbursts whenever he needed them.

He sat on the couch and I walked to him, grabbing his hand. He let me lace my fingers with his before giving them a tight squeeze and letting go. _No, no, no, no_ – I chanted in my head. Maybe if I wished hard enough this wouldn't happen. Was it past 11:11 yet? Of course…3:15 a.m. close enough.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I know. I just…oh, Amelia. Please, don't cry," he said wiping a tear from my eyes.

I hadn't been aware of the tears as I silently made my wish, but now I just felt guilty for them. I was just a fan, nothing special. I sniffed and looked to him. "No, Matt. It's okay. We both probably had different expectations about this," I said motioning between us again. My voice was almost on the verge of calm. No use in making him feel guilty about this.

"What were you expecting from this?" He asked in an almost dark tone as he sat back against the couch.

 _Great. Way to piss him off._ I took a deep breath and willed my tears to stop. His defensive tone really made my heart stop. He was going to shut down and I could feel it. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them before looking up to answer him. Fear consumed me, but I couldn't have him thinking it was just because he was a celebrity.

"I was expecting to be able to keep something with us. I mean, I know you're busy and don't have much time to fiddle with a girl so ordinary considering the world you're in everyday. I thought maybe we would give it a run for our money. You know? Get to know one another and just be. Not really even being together if you didn't want, just to be able to talk. You're an intriguing person Matt. How could I not want to know you?" I asked.

I expected a blow, but his features soon relaxed. He was frustrated, but something in what I said made him visibly calm. "Me? You want to just be?" He asked in a shy tone.

He was suddenly the Matt back from the piano bar; a regular guy that had so much power over my being, but one so true to form. I placed two fingers under his chin to make him really look at me. "Matt I don't like you because you're the Doctor, Christian, or hell even Thomas. I like you because you're driven and passionate about everything that spikes your interest. I've seen you tonight. The way you smile when you see your friends happy and the way you react to a girl singing to you," I let my hand fall and looked down at my toes, lightly playing with them before speaking again. "I've seen the real you for a few days now and honestly I'm afraid this will all end when we separate. It crushed me earlier," I admitted feeling more tears fall.

He spoke quietly, but deliberately next. "Could you do this? Be with me in the midst of all this chaos? My life isn't ideal for any kind of relationship. And…fuck. It's just so incredibly unfair to love something so much, but have it completely alter your life. I don't want you to feel pressured by any of this," he said putting his head in his hands and audibly sighing.

"Like I said, I don't like you because you're famous. Hell, half the time I forget," was the only thing I could respond. I gave a half-hearted breathy laugh.

We fell into silence for a few minutes, each taking time to calm. Was he scared this was all a rouse? I couldn't like him for just his name. His name didn't say he enjoyed piano bars or more sugar than tea. It didn't tell me he smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. It didn't tell me he tapped his ring against whatever cup he was holding, or that when he sang his eyes sparkled and his voice dropped. It didn't tell me that he was heartbroken over Karen and Arthur, or that anytime they hugged they lingered too long because they were all breaking up such a close friendship. It didn't tell me that he was afraid of going on himself, but being with him did. Reading his emotions told me what a passionate soft person he was.

I wanted to know more about him. What did he do after all the filming? What were his hobbies and what books did he re-read? What music calmed him down and hyped him up? Did he cry during movies, or would he hold me when I cried during them? I lost myself in the nine million questions I ached to ask him. None of that could be told though; it had to be lived. I wanted to live that with him.

"Amelia?" I heard him softly speak from my side. It was almost a broken whisper.

I turned to look at him. His arms were held open and I immediately climbed into them. He shifted us so his back was against the armrest of the couch and I was in between both of his legs. I laid my head back onto his right shoulder and he swiped my hair to the side, peppering my neck with feather kisses. "Would you come to London or Cardiff?" He asked after a few.

I nodded my head instantly against him. "Would you come to Florida?" I asked turning my head to him. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I had my hands atop his.

"Only if you promised me a few days at the beach," he replied in a carefree voice. He laughed lightly and a weight lifted itself from my heart.

Breathing easier I replied. "We could definitely have that arranged," I said stroking his hand.

He moved his left arm and picked a strand of my hair to twirl it between his thumb and pointer fingers. "Will you say you're spoken for?" He asked quietly.

Willing my heart to slow I gripped the hand that was still lying on my tummy, playing with my dress. "Matthew, are you trying to ask if I'll be your girlfriend?" I asked shimmying my shoulder against his chest.

He laughed and picked his arms up, smoothing them up and down my arms in an almost massage. "I'm asking you for texting and scones."

 _Trust him to make everything feel at ease_ \- I thought to myself. I laughed brightly and turned to nuzzle his neck, my hair falling over my face. "Of course," I replied brightly.

He squeezed me tightly against him as I rested there. He hummed a song that made me think of the Enya song _If I Could be Where You Are_. We could do this. He would only be a heartbeat away.

**A/N:** _So many songs in this one! The next one is them leaving so be prepared! Xox_


	8. Goodbye

I woke in the morning with a very warm weight draped over me in a bed. When did we move from the couch? – I wondered briefly. I detangled myself slowly from Matt's warmth and sat up, remembering my braid was still in. I unwound it on my way to the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror I noticed my face was rather flush, but I looked happy. I had a boyfriend who I hardly knew anything about, but had all the time in the world to learn about. I washed my face quickly and stole a drop of his toothpaste to rinse my mouth out a bit. I resolved to just hop in the shower after attempting to wash the make up from my face. There hadn't been anything I was dying to see today and if Matt needed to be up surely Karen would have bothered him already.

I washed my hair and reveled in the scent of his body wash; the hot water relaxed my muscles and calmed me. When I finally stepped out I thought I heart Matt going about, but I slipped my dress on and tied my hair into a high tight bun. I walked out of the bathroom finding that he had gotten up. I heard him talking and followed his voice into the other room. "Yeah, we're not needed are we? Oh okay. Yeah, she is here. Slept like a baby. Nope, she got me up – had a wash. Yeah. We are leaving at seven. Okay, sure. OH, you've got her! Alex! Bring me her! Ha, I love her too. All right. Yeah, perfect. Get Gillan and Darvill, they slept at hers. Bye, love," he said finishing putting his cell on the table.

He had not noticed me yet and I smiled at his yawn and stretch speaking to him after it from the doorway. "Hello," I said more softly than intended.

A smile spread like wildfire as he turned to me. He walked to me and began singing, making me blush. "Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side," he sang.

I laughed brightly as he spun me dancing into him. "Country Matthew? I thought that was my territory," I said turning to face him.

"Oh I am a man of many Ms. Amelia. You all right if I go shower? Alex is bringing Salome so I figure we can have a snack and chat," he said running his hand through his floppy hair.

"Of course," I said briefly hugging him. "You go. I'm going to give Kay a call."

"All right," he said turning to the bathroom. He shut the door and I let out a huge sigh of content.

I walked to the couch and opened my phone, finding a message from Kay telling me to call when I got up. I smiled and pressed call. "Hey," she answered groggily.

"Hey crazy. How are you?"

_"Meh, all right. Trevor is ordering breakfast. How are you?"_

"I'm fine. Matt's just hopped in the shower so he is going to order something when he comes out."

_"They don't need to be in today?"_

"Nope. Alex is bringing her daughter over around 12:30 if you want to come up. What's Trevor doing?"

_"He is good until seven, but guess what?"_ She asked, her voice raising a few octaves.

"What?"

_"He lives in Clearwater, right near us!"_ She said excited.

"Oh Kay. That's great!" I exclaimed. She deserved someone who was as sweet as Trevor had been recently.

_"Yeah. It's good. But hey, what about Matt? Has he said anything?"_ She asked almost shyly.

"He asked me last night, but I'm afraid it may have been because of the drinks, ya know?"

_"I doubt that honey. He sang to you for Christ's sake. That was sickeningly cute by the way,"_ she replied laughing.

"Yeah. We'll see. Hey the water just turned off so I'm going to go, but be up around 12:30 okay?"

_"Course babe, text me the room number. Love you,"_ she said fondly.

"Love you too Kay," I responded before hanging up. I was happy for her and if Matt wasn't speaking drunk last night I would be happy for me too.

He disturbed my thoughts as he came from the room with low riding black pants on and a dark green shirt. He was drying his hair wildly with a hand towel and his hips peek-a-booed out with his raised arms. He stopped and smiled at me. "Hiya!" He said brightly.

His hair stuck out at all ends and I beckoned him to me. "Commere and sit," I said adoringly. He came to sit next to me and I bent his head down a bit to finger through his disheveled hair. He sighed contentedly and began running his hands up and down my now bare legs. His baby soft hair made my heart stutter.

"Such smooth skin. You smell a bit like me," he said grinning.

I put my hands down, finishing, and flushed. "Yeah, none of my stuff... since Kay thrust me on you last night. Sorry about that," I said looking in his eyes. They were a brilliantly bright shade of green.

"Oh I didn't mind a bit. Probably would have asked you anyway. She saved me the denial," he replied lacing our fingers together.

"I would have come up Matt," I said softly. I bit on the inside of my mouth to keep from saying something utterly stupid.

"Really?" He asked in a hopeful tone. I nodded my head and he kissed me atop the nose. "I really do like you, ya know. I meant everything I said last night Amelia," he said fondly looking me straight in the eye.

I shrunk a little under his gaze, but he smoothed his fingers over the tops of my hands calming me. "Promise?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and I smiled slowly to him. The look in his eyes burned through me, butterflies danced happily in my tummy. His lips soon crashed to mine. His hands found their way apart from mine and onto my waist pulling me astride him. My own hands flew into his hair. If we were going to get anywhere this kissing would be no help, but I wasn't about to stop him. He tasted faintly of the Lager from last night and toothpaste.

He groaned disapprovingly at the sound of a knock on the door. "Room service," he muttered before moving me back to the couch. He grabbed his wallet and politely thanked the poor flustered girl at the door. He turned with the tray in his hand, obviously pleased with himself. "Fruit, granola bits and cheese!" He exclaimed happily.

I laughed, his childlike attitude just reaffirming why I adored him. "Thank you," I said as he sat next to me.

He nodded and we fell into silence eating slowly. He rested against the couch soon enough and I followed suit preparing to finish off a cheese cube. "This whole thing may be really difficult. I mean, the distance and the time difference. One of us may only be able to call the other on weekends. Sometimes we end up filming really late as well," he said looking guiltily at me. It was as if he expected me to deny him.

"I still think it's worth a go," I said smiling fondly. He smiled right back at me, relieved. "Matt, we can work through it. I graduate soon as well!" I said doing a little happy dance.

"Could I…er…come?" He asked tentatively.

I don't know what my face mirrored, but I know it was some form of shock. "You'd want to?" I asked perplexed.

He smiled at the ball being back in his court. We were batting back and forth shocking one another this morning. "Amelia, I don't know what it is, but you have apprehended me. My whole being." He replied as he pulled me back astride him. He ran his hands lightly up and down my back and I relaxed into his touch. "I want to get to know you. I want to be able to make you smile and hold you when you're upset. I want to see you in my pajamas and kiss you when I've had a long clumsy day at work. I want to be able to argue with you and have ridiculously good make-up sex and argue about what to watch on tele."

By the end of his admittance my smile was so wide it hurt. "I want all of that too. I want to smack you when you interrupt me reading and bother you while you're trying to learn scripts. I want to learn how to make you a good cup of tea and yell at you for using too much sugar and being hyper before bed. I want to call you stupid names and cuddle up to your warmth naked in the winter," I finished kissing him heartily on the lips.

He smiled into the kiss and pushed my hips against him, his hands on my bum. "We can do this?" He asked pulling away after a few moments.

I put my hands on top of the couch pinning him as he slowly opened his questioning eyes to mine. "We can and I want to. I want to know you Matt," I said sweetly.

He sighed and pulled me by the waist to lie against him. "I'm comfortable with you missy," he finally said playfully.

We talked mindlessly for about twenty minutes before a knock came to his door. "Oh just open it Gillan!" He shouted loudly.

The door opened and he kissed me briefly, getting up to greet who ever was at the door. Something told me it wasn't Karen, she would have shouted back to him. I heard an unfamiliar voice as the door hit the wall. "Matt how could you think I was Karen?" A small voice asked accusingly.

"Oh goodness. Sorry lovebug. Commere! I haven't seen you in eons it seems!" He said happily. I looked from over the couch and saw him lift a small girl into his arms. She was absolutely beautiful. Dark wisps framed her face and her hair fell just below her shoulders.

"Matt you're going to break your back picking her up. She is eleven now," Alex's voice chimed in. She stepped through the door with her hands on her hips.

Matt pecked Salome on the cheek and set her down striding quickly to Alex. "You're just jealous because she's not going to reach my height, but she may reach yours." He said hugging her.

"Oh shut up," she said smiling and stepping back from him. "Where's my new favorite?" She asked.

Matt pointed to me and I stood shyly straightening my dress. I waved to her as I crossed the room to her. She enveloped me into a hug and I relaxed. "Salome this is Amelia. Matt's…" she trailed off questioningly as she pulled away from the hug.

"Girlfriend," he quickly said looking to me with a sparkle in his eye.

Alex erupted into a smile and I looked at Salome, holding my hand out. She let go of Matt's hand and quickly grabbed me to hug me, locking her little arms around my neck. I bent and hugged her back, bending slightly. "Amelia! Is that really your name?" she asked bouncing on her feet and holding my hands.

I laughed and nodded. "It is surprisingly. Yours is more unique though. Do you know what your name means?" She shook her head and I looked at Alex who shrugged and smiled at me. I turned back to Salome. "It means peace in Hebrew."

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me that?" She whined out.

Alex just laughed and tapped her nose. "I actually didn't know darling."

Salome turned back to me. "How do you know?" She inquired in earnest curiosity.

"I know a lot of weird things," I replied laughing.

She turned fully to Matt who was staring at me in awe. She still had her little hand holding my left. "I like her Matty," she said definitively. She turned back to me. "Will you help me draw a peace sign?"

"Of course," I said nodding to her. I followed her to the couch and shrugged at Matt and Alex. Both of who were smiling fondly at me.

**Matt's POV**

I watched Amelia turn to the couch with Salome unable to keep the shit-eating grin off of my face. She was fantastic. "So she's still here?" Alex asked quietly.

I turned to her rather perplexed at her tone, but saw her cheeky smile. "Oh Kingston, when will you stop teasing me?" I asked.

"Never sweetie," she replied. She turned and I followed her into the kitchen.

I sat across from her at the table. "So how's everything on your end?" I asked marveling that my heart didn't shatter watching her wrap her lips around her water bottle. Amelia really was taking precedence.

"It's good, ya. I've got a girlfriend taking Salome in a few days so I can go on a date," she said rolling her eyes, unable to keep the smile from her voice.

"Oi, what's wrong with dates?" I asked pretending to be offended. I had taken her on a few after all.

"Oh nothing, just pulling your chain," she replied playfully smacking my arm.

We both laughed and turned at the knock on the door. I opened it to Karen in sunglasses and an amused Arthur. "Rough night Kazza?" I asked.

"Don't start Smith," she said smacking me.

"Oh come here darling," Alex cooed fondly from behind me.

"Oi! Don't take her side Alex. She hit me!" I said complaining. Those two were fiery nightmares together. A little hand smacked me right above my hip. "Hey!" I said turning around. I was now facing a very stern looking, but adorable eleven year old.

"Ladies are always right. You deserved it," she said with her hands on her little hips.

"Hey. Since when are you on their side? I thought we were mates!" I said motioning between us.

"We are, but be nice to Kaz," she replied crossing her arms.

Honestly, everyone against me. "Fine," I grumbled out as Kaz let go of Alex to hug my supposed best friend. **Traitor.**

"I knew I like you munchkin," Kaz said hugging Salome tightly. "Where's Amelia?" She asked as she stood up.

Salome stood in front of her mom as Alex pushed her nails through Salome's hair. "She's my new best friend. She's in the other room doing cursive for me," she said grabbing my hand. "AMELIA!" She yelled.

Karen leaned her head against Alex's shoulder and let out a groan. Arthur giggled, _so incredibly mean to someone he adored._ Amelia came striding back into the main room. "Yes?" She inquired of Salome.

"Nothing. Kaz asked where you were," she replied simply shrugging. Kaz lifted her hand and waved as Arthur gave Amelia a quick hug.

"Ah. Well hello everyone," she said taking hold of my other hand.

I turned slightly to her. "Where are Trevor and…Oh hello you two!" I said as they showed at the open door. Kaylah look a bit rumbled, but Trevor had bags under his eyes.

"Can we order food?" Karen piped up. We all nodded in agreement and they sat in the little living room as I ordered food for everyone. Salome insisted we had pizza. Room service was bound to despise me at this rate.

We all sat and talked over food for a few hours. Salome flipped between my lap, Amelia's and her mothers. We all randomly entertained her and heard stories of her best mates at school. Before we knew it the clock struck four. Kazza, Arthur and I had to be out by five so good-byes were in store. I was sure Amelia had to pack as well.

Alex was the first to go and we wished her and Salome a safe trip back. Alex had handed Amelia something, which I assumed was her number while Salome hugged me. She told me I had better not visit without her new best friend. Arthur and Kaz left next since Kaz had brought her house in a suitcase. They said bye, telling me not to be late. Trevor left with Kaylah who told Amelia to take as long as she needed. "I'll pack your bags hun," she said hugging Amelia tightly.

Amelia thanked her and said bye quietly before shutting the door. She took a deep breath and turned to face me with teary eyes. Her green eyes sparkled. "Salome was right. You do look like a ballerina with your hair up like that," I said stuffing my hands into my pockets. _Why was I so shy to just take her in my arms?_

She smiled and shook her head fondly. "All the flattery Smith. You would think we were together or something," she replied with a half laugh sob.

"We are." I replied definitively. I wanted to know every bit of her. "I want to be. Even beyond today. Surely you know that?"

"I've never loved and hated Kay so much in my life," she said sighing with a deep breath.

"Why?"

"Because she can take Trevor home," she replied. Tears finally broke through the dam as she sobbed.

Her small frame shook as she put her face in her hands and that was all the motivation I needed. I quickly stepped to her and wrapped my arms around her protectively. "I will come and see you darling. Nothing could keep me from you now," I whispered into her hair. She laughed between a sob again. I pulled back from her and placed my hands on either side of her beautifully blotchy heart-shaped face. Her green eyes probed at me with a hopeful look. "We can do this. Me and you. We'll be good ya?"

She placed her hands softly over mine and laced her fingers with mine. She brought our hands away from her face and down to hang at our sides, holding on to one another tightly. "We are good Smith," she said fondly.

"Thatta girl!" I said, unable to stop myself from pulling her into me again. She giggled and I felt her arms come around my waist.

"So sexting and cyber scones until next we meet?" She asked in a tone muffled by my chest.

"By cyber scones you mean these?" I asked as I pulled her up for a kiss.

She kissed me incredibly too sweetly back. I parted her lips with my tongue and reveled in her unique taste. She tasted faintly of the fruit we had earlier, pizza and just…her. Her arms came to wind around my neck and she pushed her soft body into mine, she had such a responsive side to her. How was I to pull away and let her go when she was writhing under me as such?

Thankfully she slowed the kiss down and scratched my shoulders lightly with her nails. She pulled away completely flushed after a few and I realized my breathing had become particularly ragged. "I simply cannot get enough of you," I said leaning my forehead against hers.

She laughed and lightly kissed me atop the nose. "Behave," she said stepping from me.

"Let me know you're all right when you get home?" I pleaded her.

"Course. Same to you though, we are only five hours difference so I'll keep my call on high." She said trying to hide the emotion from her voice.

"I will. Be a good girl and do well in school so I can piss Steven off and come for your graduation," I said winking at her.

"He deserves it!" She said finally letting go and turning. She opened the door and stepped halfway out. She waved softly and I pulled the door from her hand holding it open. I waved to her and kissed her. A shy smile made its way to her face and she stepped away…I watched her walk for a bit and shut the door…slamming my head against it. Missing her already. One last … and I'd pack, right?

I threw the door open and said her name tentatively into the hallway. Her retreating figure turned to me shaking her head inquiring what. I held my arms open and smiled as she began running down the hallway. She jumped into my arms and I immediately spun her making her giggle wildly. I set her down with a kiss and suddenly remembered something. "Hold on!" I said as I ran into my room. I walked back to her, item in hand. "Brought it up before I came to get you yesterday!"

She smiled and realized what was in my hand, fingering it lightly as I held it out. "My phantom," she said smiling and looking up at me fondly.

"My biggest fan," I replied.

She smacked me playfully before giving me a quick peck. "Get packing. Karen will kill you."

"I know," I replied kissing her again.

She giggled when I pulled back and turned to walk away. I surprised her by smacking her lightly on the bum. She turned swiftly placing her hands on her hip. "Matt!" She said trying and failing to hide her smile.

"Mine!" I said pointing to her.

She leaned over giving into her laughter. "Yes, yours," she replied finally leaning up. She was flush and very happy.

I clicked my tongue and held a peace sign to her. She held her arms up, making a heart with her hands holding the mask between her teeth. She turned after a few seconds, skipping away.

I watched her until she reached the elevator and shut the door. My room had become quite a mess, but I gathered everything thinking of what I now had. Even when we got caught doing signings through the airport I was giddy. I fell asleep to piano music, ready to talk to my girl again…my girl…my fairytale.

**A/N:** _I hope you all enjoy this. Bright future in store for these two. Ah...if you all don't stop me i probably will write Kazza and Darvill together so you have been forewarned. Also, looking forward to writing a romp. Too much tension between these babies. Xox_


End file.
